Ungodly Hour
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: The follow on Story from Bundle of Joy...Tony wakes up to feed his baby daughter and falls alseep


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine they were brought forth from my imagination._

_A/N: Okay…this is the sequel to __**Bundle of Joy**__ so I hope you like it. I have also gotten some ideas for this particular story from people who did my Baby challenge on NFA. So thanks to them for helping me to write a fluffy Tiva baby story…you all rock. Thanks to __**KatieTodd **__for her help as a beta. Thanks very much Katie. Also I just want to thank my hard working beta and good friend __**EmyPink**__ for her help and patience with me. Because lets face it I can be very impatient and I know that you've been doing the last year of high school so thank you for taking time out for me, thanks Emy. Kandon _

Rachel's cry's carried down the hallway to her parents room. Tony's eyes flicked open, he slowly lifted his arm from Ziva, careful to disentangle himself from his wife's arm that had been holding his arm close to her stomach. Tony rolled slowly to his side of the bed, Ziva let out small moan of complaint and stirred before she returned to her sleep. Tony rolled back to her side of the bed and gave her a soft kiss on her neck and whispered, "I've got it sweetcheeks." He was then lifting himself slowly out of bed as Rachel's cries became louder. He sighed as he looked at his wife, he didn't know how she kept this up. Then again she was grumpy of late and now he was beginning to realise that Rachel's endless needs might have something to do with it. Tony pulled on a t-shirt over his upper torso as shivered in the cool night air of the April. Tony quietly padded down the hallway towards his 3 month olds bedroom, he hit the light switch and closed the door as he entered. Rachel was now crying more then ever as he walked further into the bedroom, heading to the cot. Tony guess it had something to do with the fact that she had managed to kick the blanket off.

He looked down at her, "Hey beautiful…daddy's here," He whispered as he lifted her out of the cot. Rachel calmed down as the familiar smell of Tony gave her some reassurance. Tony lifted her to sniff at her diaper. He screwed his nose up, "Okay, I think you need a change Miss Rachel." Tony walked over to the change table, he carefully lay his daughter on her back. "Phewy, Rachel you have been a stinky girl," Tony muttered still smiling down at Rachel as he removed the diaper and its contents. Disposing of the diaper, he wiped her backside. Rachel gave him a toothless smile; Tony grinned and buried his face in her tummy earning another smile when he looked up. "Okay, let's get another diaper on," Tony said opening the cupboard next to the change table and removing a new diaper from the pack. He carefully lifted Rachel and began to place the diaper around her, and then he gently lifted her up. "I think we'll feed you while we're up," Tony yawned, earning him another toothless grin from his daughter.

Tony switched off the light in the bedroom before walking out down the hallway toward the kitchen. Carrying Rachel in his arms, Tony flipped the switch for the kitchen as he walked over to the fridge and opened the door. "Now where did mummy put your bottle," Tony looked in the fridge, "Ah there we are," Tony pulled the bottle out of the fridge, opening the door to the microwave. Placing the bottle in the microwave, Tony set the timer on the microwave and let it do its work. Rachel yawned at him, "Tired again are we," Tony grinned at his daughter. The microwave beeped at him, he had the door open and was had the bottle in his hands, "Ouch," Tony muttered as he place the bottle on the bench and sucked at his forefinger and thumb. Rachel was now starting to whine, Tony sighed. She was tried and he just needed to feed her and then both of them could get back to sleep. Tony picked up the bottle now and tested it on his forearm, he looked at Rachel, "Okay Rach, let's go feed you."

Tony switched off the light and walked into the lounge room. Flicking the lamp on over by the lounge Tony sat down on the lounge and sat Rachel up so that she could feed. Rachel hungrily sucked at the bottle as Tony watched her he grinned. He felt so proud that he had her in his arms. When Tony and Ziva had brought her home, Tony had told Ziva that he wanted to help as much as he could. Ziva had looked at him with a face that told him that she was surprised at this. But she had agreed to it, and now it was common on a night such as this that Tony would feed Rachel as Ziva slept. Tony's eyelids had drooped badly as Rachel finished the bottle. He thankfully was glad that he had heard the empty sucking sound of the bottle. Tony shook his head and set the bottle on the table. "You look more and more like you mummy everyday," Tony whispered as he bent and kissed her on the forehead as Rachel yawned. Her eyelids were now drooping over her green eyes. Then another few minutes Rachel was snuggling up to her dad's chest and was sleeping again. Tony gave her a soft smile as his eyelids drooped over his own green eyes.

XXXXXXXX

Ziva shivered as she rolled over to Tony's side of the bed. It was freezing which was not usual. She stirred and looked at the clock on his side of the bed. It read 3:23am, which meant he had been up for almost an hour. This made Ziva a little worried; if Rachel had kept him up this long then she was not feeling well. Ziva rolled over to her side of the bed and climbed out of the bed. She pulled her silk gown over her two piece silk pyjamas she was wearing and walked out of the bedroom. She shivered the air was decidedly a little cooler then at 2:00am in the morning. Ziva poked her head into Rachel's room, Tony wasn't in there and neither was Rachel. Ziva walked back down the hallway and into the lounge. Ziva took in the view, Tony head was bent forward sleeping carefully and Rachel was sleeping in her father's arms, snuggled up. Ziva smiled a warm smile; the two most important people in her life were there on the lounge sleeping. Ziva walked quickly back down to the bedroom. She pulled the small digital camera that Tony had bought for her just before Rachel was born. She walked slowly and quietly down the hallway and out to the lounge room again.

Ziva smiled as she stood over both her husband and her daughter. The little camera flashed and she was thankful that neither of them woke up. She retreated to her bedroom and put the camera back. Ziva returned a few seconds later, she bent down and kissed Tony's temple. Tony groaned slightly and the stirred. He was awake enough now to remember that Rachel was in his arms. He looked up, "Hey sweetcheeks!"

Ziva bent in and kissed him softly, "Hey my little hairy butt!" Ziva looked down at their daughter, "Do you want me to take her Tony."

"I can manage," Tony whispered back. Ziva smiled a teasing smile at him, Tony looked at her before whispering, "What?"

"You know you've been out here an hour," Ziva whispered.

Tony gave her an embarrassed smile, "Oops, no sooner do I feed her and I'm fast asleep out here with her in my arms."

"I thought it was a great photo moment," Ziva whispered giving him another kiss. Then she looked at him, "Okay I want you to go back to bed. I'll put her to bed."

"I can do it, gorgeous," Tony whispered at her.

Ziva eyebrow rose, "That wasn't a request Tony that was an order. Remember you have work tomorrow."

"I thought I made it clear that I was going to take the load at night," Tony whispered as he held onto his daughter and looked at his wife defiantly. After all if anyone could see Ziva right now she looked so tried.

"Tony!" Ziva glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders, gently giving his daughter to her mother. "Now get to bed, Gibbs won't be happy if you're late again."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me," Tony sighed as he trudged off to the bedroom.

Rachel stirred; Ziva jiggled her before her daughter was once again asleep. Ziva turned the lamp off in the lounge room and walked back up the hallway to Rachel's room. Ziva walked into the bedroom and lowered Rachel back into the cot. She pulled Rachel's blanket back over her again and watched her sleeping daughter for a few moments. Ziva bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "_Shalom, Ani Ohevet Otcha, Chalomot Tovim_*" Then she walked quietly out of the bedroom and down the hallway to Tony and her bedroom. She paused at the now closed door and slowly opened it. Tony was sleeping on his back the t-shirt now discarded. Ziva smiled as she crept into the bedroom, then she pulled the gown off and climbed into the bed. She snuggled into her husband, Tony rolled over to wrapping his arm around her waist and sighing as his head nestled into her raven hair. Ziva smiled, even woken up in an undgodly hour, Tony was the greatest husband.

A/N: Okay so your thoughts…and reviews. Thanks for reading.

_*Peace, I love you, Sweet dreams_


End file.
